The Meeting
by Folheld
Summary: Une rencontre suffit à changer une vie non ? Dans ce cas je vous invite à suivre Edmund et sa rencontre avec Caspian qui va littéralement changer la sienne. UA moderne. [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire dans un nouveau fandom (encore x)). Cette fois ci, ça sera une fiction à plusieurs chapitres et je vous préviens d'avance, je risque d'être assez irrégulière dans mes publications mais je finirai cette fic, vous en faites pas !**

 **Warning : Peter est un enfoiré ici, et cela risque de dégénérer plus tard mais ce chapitre est tranquille.**

 **Rating : M pour plus tard car si j'écoute mon cerveau, il y aura peut être un lemon et quelques scènes assez violentes et des mentions d'abus.**

 **Couple : Casmund (Caspian et Edmund) et Lucy x OC**

 **Bêta : Colette, une amie qui a accepté et que je remercie très fort si elle vient à passer par ici !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et tisser mon histoire autour d'eux, ils appartiennent C.S Lewis**

 **J'ai failli oublié c'est un UA moderne donc il n'y aura pas de magie mais pleins de technologies !**

 **et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce fut le réveil de sa petite sœur Lucy qui tira Edmund de son sommeil réparateur et qui le fit pousser un grognement de mécontentement. Pourquoi devait-il encore partager sa chambre avec elle ? A plus de 17 ans maintenant, il s'estimait assez grand pour posséder une chambre individuelle mais bien entendu Peter s'était octroyé ce droit là et avait laissé les deux derniers de la fratrie se partager une chambre. Susan avait pris la seconde chambre pour elle seule, l'excuse de ses études avait suffisamment fonctionné pour convaincre leur mère de ne pas laisser Lucy la rejoindre.

Edmund finit par se lasser de rester couché sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son plafond qu'il lâcha pour se redresser et observer pendant quelques secondes sa petite sœur qui s'affairait à se préparer le plus rapidement possible dans l'espoir vain de ne pas le déranger. Trop tard. Il avait beau commencer une heure plus tard que Lucy, il allait finir par l'accompagner pour s'occuper et fuir le domicile familial et accessoirement Peter et Susan.

Sur cette idée-là, Edmund se leva et fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement et enfiler l'uniforme de son lycée. Après un dernier réajustement de sa cravate pour avoir l'air le mieux possible, Edmund sortit de la petite pièce d'eau et rejoignit Lucy devant la table de petit déjeuner. Elle lui avait déjà préparé son café et quelques tartines de pain et de beurre. Quelque chose de rapide à manger pour rester le moins possible dans la pièce commune où Peter risquait de les rejoindre. Lucy le connaissait beaucoup trop bien, et heureusement pour lui, elle le soutenait tous les jours.

Le départ de leur père pour la guerre avait conduit Peter à prendre le rôle de l'homme de la famille. Et malheureusement Peter prenait ce nouveau rôle beaucoup trop à cœur. Il avait ainsi décidé de surveiller son petit frère et sa petite sœur rigoureusement et de ne rien laisser passer avec eux. La surveillance constante de Peter avait très vite brisé l'équilibre familial. Tous avaient pu constater que leur mère avait disparu pour le travail et ne revenait devant ses enfants que rarement. Susan faisait l'autruche sur les problèmes de son grand frère et sortait tous les soirs où elle n'étudiait pas pour se trouver un parti suffisamment avantageux. Et les derniers essais avaient valu des fous rires à ses cadets devant les désastres que cela avait pu engendrer.

Et bien entendu Lucy et Edmund se retrouvaient seuls face à l'arrogance de Peter, l'abandon de leur mère et le dédain de Susan. Ils s'entraidaient par nécessité mais aussi parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Après le désastre qu'Edmund avait attiré sur Lucy et lui cinq ans auparavant, ils étaient devenus comme deux étrangers dans la famille. Et aujourd'hui ils avaient pardonné et compris les erreurs de l'autre pour s'entraider et devenir des frères et sœurs soudés.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'Edmund reçut un coup de pied discret de Lucy comme signal de départ. Un bruit en provenance du couloir indiquait l'arrivée imminente de Peter et de ses questions interminables. Un dernier regard pour se comprendre les deux Pevensie se mirent en marche pour attraper les affaires qui trainaient sur la table et les placer dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'attraper leurs sacs.

\- A ce soir Pete !

\- Salut Peter, passe une bonne journée.

C'est sur les paroles de Lucy et un dernier geste de la main du brun que les deux adolescents finirent par sortir dans le froid matinal pour se diriger vers l'école. Au moins ils avaient évité de se retrouver dans une situation délicate à devoir supporter la prétention de Peter de si bon matin.

Le froid faisait rougir leurs joues et ils cachaient leurs mains dans leurs poches mais malgré ça, Lucy et Edmund trainaient sur le chemin pour le lycée. Il était encore tôt et se retrouver devant les grilles à attendre n'importe quoi pour tromper leur ennui, n'était pas un programme qui les réjouissait. A la place, ils préféraient se faufiler dans les petites ruelles derrière les restaurants où les odeurs d'œufs et de bacon agrémentés de café chaud et de thé aux senteurs exotiques leurs tenaient compagnies pour la dizaine de mètres parcourus. De là, ils se faufilaient à l'aide d'un escalier de secours sur le toit d'un immeuble pour s'asseoir et profiter de la vue de Londres qui s'éveillait.

Le ciel n'avait pas besoin d'être encore très clair pour qu'Edmund et Lucy se racontent leurs mésaventures de la veille. Sur les garçons de la classe de Lucy qui s'amusaient aux dépends de tous ses professeurs et de quelques élèves. Des filles qui durant le cours de maths d'Edmund passaient plus de temps à parler de garçons et d'histoire d'amour que d'algorithme. Des rumeurs de couloirs qui circulaient sur les professeurs et celles sur les élèves. Des histoires qui faisaient rire et oublier le calvaire que pouvait prendre l'école.

Pourtant ces moments de paix avaient une fin alors que l'heure de la sonnerie se rapprochait et que les adolescents devaient descendre de leur perchoir pour retrouver le monde réel. Lucy et Edmund finirent les derniers mètres ensemble avant de se séparer. Lucy fila en classe assister à un nouveau défilé de testostérone et d'hormone en ébullition, alors qu'Edmund préféra filer dans un couloir au cinquième étage peu fréquenté et où il serait tranquille pendant une heure.

Là-haut sans personne pour le déranger, il pouvait s'asseoir par terre et être sur son téléphone sans quelqu'un pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Heureusement, Peter n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour changer leurs forfaits ou les confisquer. Ce petit bout de plastique était devenu pour le jeune homme son lieu de refuge de prédilection.

Les musiques, les personnes avec qui il parlait, les vidéos et les différentes applications. Tout cela était un autre moyen pour fuir sa réalité et se réfugier quelque part où il se sentait bien. Enfin lui-même.

Un dernier regard aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun professeur ne risquerait d'arriver et d'interrompre son moment à lui, et Edmund mit ses écouteurs et lança la musique avant de finir par cliquer sur la petite icône représentant une petite lettre. De là, il pouvait retrouver son correspondant préféré : _Purple_. Il ne savait presque rien sur lui, seulement quelques petites informations éparses : il était un garçon de 19 ans, il vivait en Ecosse et lui aussi avait une situation compliqué chez lui.

Et de l'autre côté, cet inconnu ne savait rien d'Edmund. Ce dernier se faisait appeler _Red_ et à part son âge, son sexe et le fait qu'il vivait en Angleterre, rien de plus n'avait été divulgué. Une confidentialité qui arrangeait les deux partis : s'il n'était qu'un secret pour l'autre, ce qui était dis de trop personnel était bien en sécurité : caché dans le téléphone du correspondant.

C'est dans un esprit détendu qu'Edmund engagea la conversation avec _Purple_. Le premier message envoyé, le brun s'installa confortablement et attendit la réponse. Peu importait le temps de réponse et la réponse en elle-même, cette relation qui le liait avec cet inconnu était seulement rassurante. Aucun ne ressentait plus qu'une amitié pour l'autre, une amitié qui leur permettait de comprendre et de réconforter l'autre. Une relation qu'Edmund avait cherchée en vain avec d'autres garçons rencontrés à l'école mais qui n'avait jamais atteint ce stade de confiance en l'autre.

Son heure de libre passa rapidement ponctué par différentes chansons et par différents bips sonores qui annonçaient un nouveau message de son ami. Une énième conversation sur quel mort d'un compagnon du docteur l'avait le plus traumatisé dans _Doctor Who_. Un débat ponctué de blagues et de _fun fact_ pour amuser l'autre et ainsi l'aider à supporter la journée qui s'annonçait longue pour les deux.

Une journée qui finit par se poursuivre pour Edmund qui dû abandonner son havre de paix pour aller en cours et supporter ses camarades de classe tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Entre les garçons à la recherche la preuve infaillible de leur virilité et les filles qui passaient plus de temps à raconter leurs soirées entre elles, Edmund se sentait dépaysé et surtout seul. Au moins il pourrait compter sur Lucy à la pause déjeuner et avoir une conversation qui n'était pas vide de sens.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête et la promesse de continuer le débat avec _Purple_ qu'Edmund supporta ses heures de cours interminables. Il ne reprenait réellement conscience que durant les rares moments où il devait changer de classe et retrouver un autre professeur encore moins passionné et plus soporifique que le précédent. Parfois il se demandait bien pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêté après le GCSE (1) au lieu de se rajouter encore deux années de torture. Et puis il se rappelait de Peter et du fait qu'au moins ici, il n'était pas avec lui à l'université et ne risquait pas d'être encore plus surveillé. Entre la peste et le choléra, Edmund avait fait son choix.

Un choix qu'il allait finir par détester alors qu'il entendait la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause déjeuner. Soupirant de soulagement de quitter pendant quelques minutes sa classe pour retrouver Lucy, Edmund sortit parmi les premiers et se faufila à travers les étudiants dans le couloir pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à leur table au réfectoire. Cette dernière était plaquée contre le mur du fond et trop petite pour que quatre personnes puissent s'asseoir et manger à leurs aises mais pour les deux Pevensie, elle était parfaite.

Le repas et le reste de leur journée à l'école se passa tranquillement. Oh, ce n'était toujours pas intéressant et plusieurs fois Edmund se demanda pourquoi il restait ici. Toutefois les professeurs étaient assez passionnants pour que le brun prenne des notes et qu'aucun bruit dans la classe ne le tire de ses pensées pour une énième anecdote « amusante » sur la fête de samedi chez Steve.

Malheureusement la fin de la journée ne s'annonça pas aussi calme. Lucy et lui étaient à peine sur le chemin du retour qu'ils avaient déjà le droit à un message de Susan sur des courses qu'elle ne pouvait faire car trop occupée. Un détour qui les conduisit à arriver chez eux après leur heure habituelle et en même temps que Peter. Celui-ci devait être au courant pour les courses car il ne leur fit aucune remarque sur leur retard, pour une fois ! A la place il préféra envoyer Lucy faire à manger pendant qu'il prenait Edmund à part. Officiellement c'était pour l'aider en cours de maths, officieusement Peter se servait de ses devoirs pour contraindre Edmund à lui répondre.

Ce fut assis sur sa chaise de bureau pendant que son grand frère était sur son lit, le livre de maths en main que l'interrogatoire commença. Elle avait lieu une fois par semaine parfois deux, mais elle était surtout pour permettre à Peter d'asseoir un peu plus son influence sur son petit frère qu'il trouvait trop désordonné, trop… pas assez comme lui en fait.

Si la différence entre les deux frères avaient toujours été là, surtout physiquement entre la grande taille de Peter et ses cheveux châtains face à la taille moyenne d'Edmund, ses cheveux sombres et ses taches de rousseurs, elle s'était un peu plus aggravée durant la douzième année du plus jeune. Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus que deux inconnus qui vivaient sous le même toit et dont l'un se servait de toutes ses capacités pour tenter de changer son petit frère en quelque chose plus en son image.

Edmund profita d'une dernière inspiration avant de se tourner vers son frère et d'attendre les questions qui allaient arriver. Cela commençait toujours de la même manière, toujours.

\- Comment était ta journée ?

\- Bien. Elle était bien.

\- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai accompagné Lucy et j'ai travaillé une heure en étude. Et après j'avais cours toute la journée.

Surtout ne pas parler de _Purple_ , il devait garder ce secret-là sinon Peter n'hésiterait pas à le lui prendre comme il lui prenait tout le reste.

\- Tu as mangé quoi à midi ?

\- Un sandwich aux œufs.

\- As-tu regardé quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

Et cela continua pendant une heure, certaines questions étaient simplement curieuse : comment vas-tu ? Qu'as-tu vu en cours ? D'autres étaient plus intrusives et gênaient parfois Edmund : de quoi as-tu rêvé ? A combien de personne as-tu parlé cette semaine ?

Quand l'heure fut finie et que Lucy appela tout le monde à table pour manger, Edmund le vécut comme un soulagement. Il connaissait ses frères et sœurs : Susan allait rester dans sa chambre étudier ou bien elle allait sortir avec un énième prétendant tandis que Peter allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant le reste de la soirée et n'en sortirait que pour donner de nouvelles corvées.

Le brun se leva donc avec empressement pour sortir et rejoindre la cuisine, où Lucy avait mis la table pour cinq au cas où mais en vain. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, une habitude qui datait de l'époque où ils étaient encore six sous ce toit. Edmund sourit à sa petite sœur avant de manger ce qu'elle lui servait sans rechigner. Il était heureux d'être ici et d'avoir pu abandonner Peter et sa séance de questions pour discuter avec Lucy des derniers livres qu'ils avaient lus.

Chacun avait son propre avis et souvent cela finissait dans les rires quand l'un des deux essayait d'imiter un personnage haut en couleur de leur dernière lecture. Une manière de passer le dîner rapidement et qui leur permit d'oublier l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans l'appartement alors que le silence emplissait tout l'espace où Lucy et Edmund n'étaient pas.

Le repas fini, Edmund aida sa petite sœur à faire la vaisselle et à ranger le salon avant de faire les dernières commodités et d'aller se mette sur son lit. Il était suffisamment tôt pour qu'il puisse prendre son ordinateur sans risque et lançait un épisode d'une série au hasard. Avec son casque sur les oreilles et un bruit de fond, il arrivait à oublier que Peter se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur, dans sa chambre à faire il ne savait quoi.

Devant son ordinateur, il prit son portable et se reconnecta sur le chat avec _Purple_. Un message l'attendait auquel il répondit, engageant avec plaisir une conversation qui risquait de durer plusieurs heures.

 _ **Purple**_ _:_ Alors Red ? Prêt à avouer que la mort de Rose a plus touché le Docteur que celle des Pond ?

 _ **Red**_ _:_ Jamais ! Et toi ? Prêt à admettre que les Pond comptaient plus pour le Docteur que Rose ?

 _ **Purple**_ : Ah ah ! Jamais !

La discussion se poursuivit pendant un temps, les sujets de conversation défilèrent. De _Doctor Who_ , ils allèrent aux supers héros puis à l'écologie et enfin aux meilleurs dessins animés de leur enfance. Tant de sujet que de disputes futiles et bientôt cela finit en débat sur quel dessin animé pouvait réellement prétendre avoir une bonne influence sur les enfants.

\- Ed', la lumière s'il te plait.

Un sourire désolé à Lucy, avant qu'Edmund n'éteigne tout et garde son portable sous la main pour continuer encore un peu à parler avec son ami. Le brun veillait à être le plus discret possible pour ne pas déranger sa petite sœur mais surtout pour pas que de l'autre côté du mur, Peter suspecte quelque chose et l'amène à venir le voir.

Il lui fallut encore une heure et ses yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls pour convaincre Edmund d'aller se coucher et de dire bonne nuit à _Purple_. Un dernier mot avant qu'il ne mette son portable à charger et règle son réveil pour finalement se coucher et enfin fermer ses yeux.

Edmund ne vit pas l'écran de son téléphone se rallumer une fois encore sur un dernier message.

 _ **Purple**_ **:** Bonne nuit Red.

(1) Le GCSE est un examen que les étudiants anglais passent durant leur année 11 (la seconde en France) et qui leur laisse le choix de continuer l'école jusqu'au A-level (le bac en gros) pour deux ans encore ou pas. (on dit merci à Wikipédia x))

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous avez apprécié et ne vous en faites pas Caspian arrive au prochain chapitre, promis !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre impression sur ce premier chapitre ! Merci !**

 **Lucie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de The Meeting qui j'espère vous plaira toujours**

 **Warning : mention de violence mais aucune scène explicite.**

 **Rating : M pour plus tard, ce chapitre n'en a pas tellement besoin (quelques mots grossiers par ci par là sinon)**

 **Paring : Casmund (Caspian x Edmund) et Lucy x OC**

 **Bêta : Toujours Colette ! kiss sur toi si tu passes par là !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de C.S Lewis**

 **Je crois avoir tout dis, bonne lecture alors !**

* * *

6h30. Se lever.

6h33. Prendre sa douche et ramasser les vêtements délaissés de Susan au sol pour les jeter dans le bac.

6h48. S'habiller avec l'uniforme de l'école en essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel devant l'emblème sur son pull.

6h50. Arriver dans la cuisine sans croiser Peter et manger son petit déjeuner rapidement.

6h51. Saluer Lucy pour éviter d'avoir un café salé le lendemain.

6h58. Fuir la cuisine et enfiler ses chaussures rapidement.

6h59. Attendre Lucy.

7h00. Partir pour l'école.

Le programme d'Edmund le matin était réglé comme du papier à musique. Une chorégraphie qu'il avait l'habitude d'effectuer depuis plusieurs années maintenant, une danse qu'il n'abandonnait jamais et qui le laissait à moitié réveillé pendant la demi-heure à se préparer. Un état de semi-conscience dont Ed avait besoin pour supporter les moments où il ne pourrait plus faire semblant d'être réveillé.

Sa routine était la même, chaque matin, chaque journée et pourtant il y avait un côté rassurant à savoir à quoi s'attendre malgré tout.

C'est sûrement pourquoi Edmund ne s'attendait pas qu'une journée aussi routinière que celle-ci finisse aussi étrangement pour lui.

Sa journée s'était passée sans incident, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire à l'école, rien qui ne le conduise à penser que l'école était pire ou meilleure que les autres jours. Les mêmes profs chiants avec les mêmes élèves bruyants et inutiles. La même dernière balade avec Lucy alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble à l'appartement. Le même Peter qui les attendait devant l'entrée les bras croisés.

Non, attendez. Peter ne les attendait jamais comme ça. Il les attendait parfois, oui mais dans ces cas-là, il restait dans le salon pour bondir dès que la porte s'ouvrait. Là, il donnait juste l'impression d'être resté ainsi pendant des heures dans l'attente de voir son petit frère et sa petite sœur rentrer de l'école.

Inconsciemment, Edmund déglutit devant le regard sombre de Peter. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le sentait pas ? Et pourquoi son misérable instinct de survie réagissait de la seule manière qu'il connaissait ? En lui ordonnant de courir loin.

Toutefois, Edmund résista à l'envie folle de courir loin d'ici pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec son frère. Il resta là, planté devant la porte d'entrée désormais fermée, avec Lucy à côté de lui, prête à l'aider. Au moins il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir sa petite sœur comme soutien, avec un peu de chance Peter tenait suffisamment à Lucy pour ne pas provoquer le chaos devant elle.

Peine perdue. Peter était toujours devant eux et désormais il s'approchait, menaçant et rempli de rage au vu de ses tremblements. Il lui suffirait d'avancer d'encore un pas pour être collé à Edmund mais le grand frère décida de briser la distance autrement. Il attrapa le bras d'Edmund et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre où il claqua la porte. Un message clair pour tout le monde et qui indiquait l'interdiction de les déranger.

La chambre de Peter était grande, sûrement la plus grande de l'appartement, et ce n'était pas le lit, le bureau et l'armoire qui allait briser cette impression de grandeur. Composé seulement de ces trois meubles, la chambre était pourvue d'espace vide qui rendait terrifiant chaque pas : aucune endroit où se cacher ou à utiliser pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Edmund était seul, et il commençait à s'en rendre compte difficilement. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir pour cacher sa nervosité alors qu'il faisait face à son frère qui n'avait pas quitté son aura menaçante.

Edmund attendit. Il attendit les premiers mots de son frère. Il attendit ses premiers gestes pour comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Il attendit la fin de tout ceci.

Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement alors que les deux frères se jaugeaient du regard, pourtant un coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge murale suffit au plus jeune pour se rendre compte de la demi-heure passée. Trente minutes à attendre que le temps passe et sans aucune possibilité de fuir quoi que ce soit.

Si Edmund se plaignait de la lenteur du temps passé depuis son entrée dans cette chambre, ce ne fut pas le cas pour la demi-heure qui suivit. Il n'avait passé qu'une heure dans la chambre dont la moitié à fixer un point sur le visage de Peter. Pourtant quand Edmund en ressortit, il boitait et donnait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit entière dans une mauvaise position après une journée bien malheureuse.

Il boitait et le bleu presque noir à son genou n'était pas étranger à ce phénomène alors que le brun tenait ses côtes douloureuses en se traînant dans la salle de bain. La seule pièce accessible avec un verrou dans l'appartement et qui lui permettrait de fuir son frère pendant un instant.

Le temps de se déshabiller et de se retrouver face au miroir pour assister à son reflet couvert de bleus et de traces rouges où la poigne trop serrée de Peter avait laissé des marques. Encore tremblant de peur du temps passé avec Peter, Edmund rentra dans la douche en espérant que l'eau chaude suffise à détendre ses muscles crispés de l'attente du prochain coup.

L'eau chaude ne lui fit pas du bien mais au moins elle n'aggrava pas son cas et quand il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jean qui traînait là et de sa chemise d'uniforme, rien ni personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il cachait en dessous.

Heureusement pour lui, Edmund rentra dans la cuisine où l'attendait Lucy avec une assiette encore fumante du repas qu'elle avait tenu à préparer et conserver pour lui. D'un sourire crispé, il la remercia avant de s'asseoir délicatement sur la chaise dure tout sauf confortable.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Lucy sache ce qu'il s'était passé, néanmoins elle ne dit rien. Avec un peu de chance, si rien n'était dit à voix haute, Edmund pourrait oublier plus facilement ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette dernière heure.

Un seul regard vers sa sœur suffit à Edmund pour comprendre qu'elle avait compris le vrai problème : mal soignés, les bleus allaient le faire souffrir douloureusement pendant un trop long laps de temps. Malheureusement pour le moment, Edmund ne pouvait rien faire, il n'y avait plus aucune pommade ni crème dans l'armoire à pharmacie et il était hors de question d'envoyer sa petite sœur se promener dans Londres de nuit pour un pot de crème qu'il trouverait bien le lendemain.

Sûr de cette idée, Edmund aida sa petite sœur comme tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher. Pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à parler à _Purple_ pendant des heures, au contraire, il coupa court à la conversation. Edmund ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de dormir et d'oublier pendant quelques heures le regard fou que lui avait lancé son frère.

Couché sur le dos, les bras ballant de peur de la douleur provoquée quand il les relevait vers le dessus de sa tête, Edmund regardait le plafond d'un air absent. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, Lucy dormait profondément et lui attendait que le temps passe. Un coup d'œil sur les nombres rouges du réveil indiqua l'heure à Edmund : 23h04. Et la douleur ne le quittait pas une seule seconde : son genou, ses côtes et son ventre servaient d'aiguillon pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Grognant devant la seule décision qu'il lui restait, Edmund se leva et retira rapidement son pyjama pour enfiler un boxer suivi d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'un sweat à capuche. Utilisant la lumière de son portable comme lampe-torche, le brun récupéra de l'argent et ses clés avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre.

Tout aussi discrètement, Edmund atteignit la porte d'entrée devant laquelle il récupéra ses baskets, qu'il préféra enfiler sur le palier pour ne rien risquer de la colère de Peter ou de Susan.

Enfin habillé pour sortir, Edmund fila dehors pour prendre une grande inspiration d'air frais et profiter du doux vent sur son visage. Toujours boiteux, il prit la direction de la pharmacie qui était ouverte 24h/24 et 7j/7, elle se trouvait dans un quartier dont la réputation n'était plus à faire et où parfois une bande de gaze et un désinfectant en urgence pouvait sauver la vie d'un jeune délinquant.

Si d'ordinaire, Edmund avait l'habitude de ne pas traîner dans ce quartier ni de jour et encore moins de nuit, mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

La capuche rabattue sur son visage et les mains dans ses poches, Edmund se faisait le plus discret possible et marchait aussi rapidement que sa jambe blessée pouvait le lui permettre. Il se doutait bien que dans son état, si quelqu'un cherchait à lui extorquer quelque chose, il ne pourrait que le lui donner tremblant ou il risquait d'aggraver encore un peu plus son état.

Avec un peu de chance, Edmund boitait suffisamment pour qu'on croit qu'il avait déjà été volé et on lui ficherait la paix jusqu'à la pharmacie.

Enfin, après une bonne quinzaine minutes de marche, Ed aperçut le néon vert représentant le caducée de la pharmacie. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, le brun traversa la route pour rejoindre son objectif. C'est sûrement à cause de sa focalisation sur la boutique qu'Edmund ne vit pas la voiture noire sortir d'un passage pour foncer droit sur lui.

Il ne pensa à rien de particulier quand ses yeux captèrent la lumière aveuglante des phares de la voiture et qu'il bondit sur le côté pour s'éviter une fin de soirée encore plus pourrie que son commencement.

Sa rencontre avec le sol du trottoir fut brutale et son genou le lui fit bien payer en le lançant sévèrement et le forçant cette fois-ci à s'asseoir quelques minutes pour l'étendre et espérer calmer la douleur.

Au moins il n'allait pas faire dans le cliché et avoir le droit à une rencontre fracassante avec le chauffeur de la voiture ou avec un sauveur inconnu pour qui il aura des sentiments passionnés et destructeurs. Nan, au lieu de ça, il était son seul sauveur et le seul objet de ses sentiments passionnés serait son corps tout entier qui lui faisait payer son acrobatie.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Edmund finit par se relever péniblement puisqu'il semblait incapable de plier son genou droit qui devrait être complètement noir de bleus maintenant.

Les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour finir debout sur ses deux jambes parurent bien longue à Edmund, encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'un homme l'observait à quelques pas.

Génial, il était devenu l'attraction de la soirée pour un illustre inconnu. Edmund tapota ses mains sur ses cuisses pour retirer la poussière et les quelques gravats qui s'étaient incrustés dans sa peau avant de remettre sa capuche, tombée en même temps que lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'inconnu avant d'accomplir sa mission de sa soirée : acheter sa putain de pommade à la pharmacie et rentrer chez lui pour dormir. Las de cette soirée, Edmund expédia ses courses, il prit la pommade la moins chère et s'en alla à la caisse sans un regard pour l'ombre devant la pharmacie qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

Une fois ses courses bien à l'abri dans la poche ventrale de son sweat, Edmund sortit aussi rapidement que son genou le lui permettait. Bordel il devait faire pitié à voir. La tête basse et fatiguée, Edmund sentit trop tard que quelqu'un avait attrapé sa capuche et le retenait.

La brusque tension sur son sweat et son équilibre précaire sur ses jambes firent qu'Edmund se sentit tomber en arrière. Enfin la sensation de chute ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente un torse chaud et vivant le retenir d'un bras autour de sa taille et d'une main sur sa capuche.

\- Tut…tut… ne t'en vas pas si vite gamin.

Et merde. L'inconnu n'attendait pas n'importe qui devant la pharmacie mais il l'attendait lui. Lui, Edmund Pevensie, un foutu gosse pas assez intelligent pour se dire que sortir après vingt-trois heures c'était peut être une mauvaise idée.

Il était devenu une marionnette entre les mains de cet inconnu alors que celui-ci le bougeait pour qu'Edmund se retrouve face à lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lâcher sa capuche.

Son inconnu était grand, au moins une bonne tête de plus que lui et plus large aussi mais ça c'était sûrement dû aux muscles qui tendaient le tee-shirt sous sa veste. Grand, bronzé, cheveux longs et yeux sombres, bordel son inconnu pouvait très certainement faire parti des prétendants de Susan s'il avait l'argent avec son joli minois.

Sur cette pensée, Edmund releva la tête qu'il avait tenu à garder baissée pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver son cas encore plus. Toute son observation s'était faite à travers ses cils et le plus discrètement possible, il l'espérait du moins. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps ne s'arrêta pas, Edmund avait toujours aussi froid et toujours aussi mal.

\- Alors dis-moi quel est ton nom, gamin ?

\- D-Digory … et toi ?

Avec un peu de chance, son ravisseur prendrait son hésitation pour de la peur et non pour un mensonge flagrant. Intérieurement, Edmund remercia Digory Kirke, l'oncle fou de la famille dont il usurpait le nom pour la soirée.

Néanmoins Edmund ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer ceux avec qui il parlait et il se retrouva à apostropher son inconnu pour obtenir un nom.

\- Moi, gamin, c'est Caspian.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, promis le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre Casmund !**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez,**

 **Bises**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Meeting avec pleins de Casmund, promis juré ! Alors comme vous avez pu remarqué, il y a eu un peu plus de temps entre le chapitre 2 et 3 qu'entre les deux premiers, mais je suis à la fac, et mes exams et oraux se succèdent jusqu'en mai alors je peux rien garantir pour la suite mais vous en faites pas, tout va arriver.**

 **Warning : aucune mention de violence et aucune scène explicite**

 **Rating : M toujours pour plus tard mais toujours quelques mots grossiers par ci par là**

 **Paring : Caspian x Edmund et Lucy x OC**

 **Bêta : Colette (coeur sur toi !)**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de C.S Lewis**

 **Review & Favoris : J'ai oublié la dernière fois mais merci à Erika Keysie pour sa review et sa mise en favoris ainsi qu'à Tifffff et à McGregor07**

 **J'ai fini mon blabla alorsbonne lecture !**

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ? C'était au moins la sixième fois de la nuit qu'Edmund regrettait de ne pas avoir serré les dents et accepté le triste sort de sa douleur pour une seule nuit.

Depuis le moment où il avait posé son pied dehors, il avait failli se faire renverser par une voiture pour finalement ajouter un nouveau bleu à sa liste. Il s'était fait apostropher par un inconnu puis embarquer par celui-ci dans sa voiture pour se retrouver sur ce canapé bleu nuit, assis les mains sur les genoux dans une tentative vaine d'avoir l'air invisible.

Edmund devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas réellement compris comment il avait pu se laisser faire pour finir dans cet appartement au dessus d'une boite gay de Londres. Maintenant son plus gros problème résidait dans le fait qu'il était dans le salon de Caspian qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il n'était pas un dangereux psychopathe.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'à la seconde où Ed avait posé son pied dans l'entrée qui débouchait entièrement sur le salon, le grand brun l'avait sommé de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de ne pas bouger avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Depuis, Edmund attendait le moindre signe pour pouvoir évaluer la situation.

Fatigué d'attendre sans rien faire, le regard d'Edmund finit par inspecter les lieux puis son corps lui-même se joignit à la découverte.

L'appartement était grand, plus qu'il ne le paraissait quand on montait les escaliers étroits derrière la boite _The Telmariens_. Le salon, dans lequel Edmund était entré, était immense et très encombré : à part le canapé bleu sur lequel il était installé et qui faisait face à la télévision, un deuxième rouge cette fois-ci était posé tout près. Des étagères remplies d'objets de toutes sortes occupaient toute la place sur les murs. Et ça et là, des piles de livres étaient simplement posées, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne les ranger dans une vraie bibliothèque.

Curieux, Edmund laissait courir ses doigts sur les couvertures des livres dont il passait à côté alors qu'il était en train de se diriger vers la deuxième porte. Il y en avait trois, une que Caspian avait empruntée et qu'Edmund n'avait pas réellement envie de passer, une autre ouverte qui laissait entrevoir ce qu'Edmund pouvait facilement identifier comme une cuisine et la troisième fermée qu'il rêvait d'ouvrir.

Beaucoup trop faible face à sa curiosité, Edmund ouvrit la porte doucement, veillant à ne rien faire grincer avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Les néons de l'enseigne de la boite de nuit à l'extérieur suffisaient à éclairer la pièce d'un rose bonbon et d'un bleu électrique. Le lit plaqué contre le mur de la fenêtre associé à l'armoire indiquait clairement à Edmund qu'il était rentré dans une chambre : celle de Caspian. Excepté ces deux meubles, il y avait une table de nuit où trônait un livre de Barjavel : _La nuit des temps_.

Au moins si Caspian était un dangereux psychopathe, il en était un avec du goût. Edmund se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait lu ce livre alors qu'il était bien plus jeune. Un plaisir pour lui qui ne supportait que très rarement la lecture : une activité ennuyeuse alors. Depuis, et bien, son opinion avait changé et ce grâce aux mots de Barjavel.

Edmund ne résista pas à la curiosité et prit le livre en main pour en feuilleter les pages. Le bruit de froissement des feuilles le renvoya à une autre époque, où son père était encore là. Où un Edmund plus jeune pouvait passer ses soirées sous sa couette à lire des livres dérobés à la bibliothèque à l'aide d'une lampe torche. Une époque bienheureuse qui n'existait plus maintenant que dans ses souvenirs.

Un univers dans lequel il s'était suffisamment plongé pour ne pas entendre le bruit de pas qui venait de derrière lui et le grincement que le chambranle de la porte fit quand quelqu'un s'appuya dessus. Ce fut la sensation d'un regard insistant sur lui qui fit se retourner Edmund, le livre toujours entre les mains.

Son hôte était là, les bras croisés et son regard sombre posé sur Edmund. Ce dernier déglutit nerveusement avant de reposer le livre là où il l'avait trouvé. Il n'était pas encore totalement suicidaire malgré ses derniers actes comme se balader comme il le voulait dans l'appartement d'un gars plus grand, plus fort et beaucoup moins blessé que lui. Un homme qui l'avait embarqué de force alors même qu'Edmund voulait juste rentrer chez lui et n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Déshabille-toi et va sur le lit.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Edmund sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration se couper. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il était hors de question qu'il finisse dans le lit d'un mec ! Et encore moins d'un inconnu dont l'appartement était au dessus d'une putain de boite gay dont la réputation valait les meilleurs lupanars.

La panique commençait à un peu trop s'installer en Edmund alors que celui-ci sentait les tremblements de ses jambes le contraindre à se tenir à n'importe quoi pour ne pas tomber.

Et il semblerait que ce n'importe quoi soit le bras de Caspian qui avait franchi les quelques mètres pour aider le corps d'Edmund à tenir debout. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Edmund se retrouva enveloppé dans les bras de Caspian dont la main dans son dos le caressait distraitement dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Un geste tendre qui finit rapidement alors que le grand brun relâcha Edmund avant de lui sourire et de le diriger vers le lit.

Digory, enlève tes fringues que je puisse appliquer la pommade pour tes bleus.

Oh.

Oui, oh. Alors fais-le !

Un hochement de tête plus tard, et Edmund était déjà en train de retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, assis sur le lit et les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il obéissait à Caspian, peut être son charisme qui semblait irradier autour de lui alors qu'il lui donnait des ordres. Ou bien, le fait qu'il avait déjà passé une très mauvaise nuit et que la perspective de recevoir enfin des soins le poussait à accepter de se déshabiller devant un inconnu.

D'un geste mécanique, le pantalon se retrouva au sol, bien vite rejoint par le sweat et le tee-shirt d'Edmund. Ce fut seulement vêtu de son boxer qu'Edmund releva enfin les yeux sur Caspian.

Un Caspian qui avait les poings serrés et qui serrait les dents alors que ses yeux parcourraient les bleus sur le torse et les bras du plus jeune. Si ceux sur ses jambes pouvaient venir de la chute dont il avait été témoin, les autres avaient une autre origine.

Edmund ne put qu'observer son vis-à-vis se retenir du moindre accès de violence avant d'attraper le tube de pommade et de s'installer sur le lit avec le plus jeune pour enfin le soigner.

D'un coup sec sur une zone du torse exempte de tous bleus, Caspian réussit à allonger Edmund sur le lit avant qu'il ne le rejoigne en se plaçant sur ses hanches. Le regard de biche apeurée du plus jeune ne suffit pas pour que le brun change de position, pas alors que ses mains étaient déjà enduites de crème apaisante.

Le premier contact des mains de Caspian sur le torse d'Edmund fit sursauter celui-ci, les mains froides sur sa peau encore sensible lui firent un bien fou. Ajouté à cela, la pommade dont l'effet était accepté avec bonheur, et Edmund se laissait faire entre les mains de son hôte.

Ces dernières prenaient soin de chaque bleu et muscle douloureux avec un lent et puissant massage qui poussait chacun des nœuds à se détendre. Chaque pression faite par les mains de Caspian n'était douloureuse que les quelques secondes qu'il fallait pour soulager le corps blessé d'Edmund dont les yeux s'étaient fermés de contentement alors qu'il s'était complètement laissé aller aux mains expertes du plus âgé.

Des mains qui avaient fini par étaler la pommade sur chaque bleu au dessus de la ceinture d'Edmund. De fait, Caspian se releva du corps chaud d'Edmund pour descendre au sol et laisser ses mains soigner les jambes de son désormais protégé.

Outre les bleus presque noirs sur les genoux depuis l'accident de voiture, il y avait aussi des bleus plus jaunes que bleus sur les tibias et mollets du jeune homme. Si certains pouvaient venir de la chute d'Edmund lors de son saut pour éviter la voiture, d'autres avaient la forme caractéristique de bleus que l'on avait reçus de plusieurs coups de pieds dans la zone blessée.

Un léger grognement échappa à Caspian alors que les connexions se firent dans son cerveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre l'origine de certains bleus qu'il était en train de soigner. Caspian avait pris suffisamment de coups pour reconnaître la violence derrière les couleurs sombres sur la peau pâle du jeune homme sur son lit.

Edmund tremblait, mais non plus de peur celle-ci le laissait tranquille depuis que les mains chaudes et réconfortantes de Caspian caressaient sa peau pour le soigner. Néanmoins, le brun tentait tant bien que mal de se faire le plus petit possible et d'en finir au plus vite avec tout ceci.

Il était chez un inconnu, une heure du matin passée, sous un faux nom et sans personne qui savait où il était parti. Si Peter l'apprenait, les soins que Caspian lui donnait ne lui serviraient plus à rien, une fois mort. A cette pensée, les tremblements reprirent plus forts et plus incontrôlables qu'auparavant.

Cela ne passa par inaperçu et une main voulue réconfortante se posa sur son genoux, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur la zone blessée. Edmund s'attendait presque à entendre à nouveau la voix rauque de Caspian dans une tentative de le calmer mais rien ne se passa. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Au contraire, Caspian préféra plonger son regard dans celui de son invité.

Le temps ne se suspendit pas et aucune révélation céleste ne toucha les deux hommes et les fit se jeter sauvagement sur le lit pour échanger un baiser sauvage. Il n'y eut qu'Edmund qui, gêné, se détourna du regard un peu trop scrutateur de Caspian avant de se dérober de l'emprise de ce dernier et de se rhabiller, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

J-je devrais y aller. Merci pour… tout.

Edmund n'attendit pas de recevoir une réponse, il avait déjà filé hors de la chambre pour récupérer ses chaussures et les enfiler le plus rapidement possible. Sa fuite, puisque c'en était une, était rapide et désordonnée. Edmund ne savait pas où il allait, il voulait juste mettre de la distance entre lui et ce Caspian.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Fin du chapitre Casmund x) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne journée à vous.**

 **Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour (et non, je suis pas morte), voici la suite de The Meeting ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude et entièrement centré sur Lucy, cette fois-ci. (le Casmund reviendra la prochaine fois, promis!)**

 **Warning : pour ce chapitre, rien du tout. Il est soft et ne possède aucune mention de violence**

 **Rating : M pour plus tard**

 **Paring : Edmund x Caspian et Lucy x OC (il arrive ici !)**

 **Bêta : toujours Colette (merci encore à toi)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Narnia ne sont toujours pas les miens, malheureusement, ils appartiennent tous à C.S Lewis**

 **Review & Favoris : Merci à winchesterer-23 et à Alagnia pour leurs gentils petits mots ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui liront ce chapitre. **

**Et enfin, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lucy était inquiète, elle avait entendu son frère se lever au milieu de la nuit et son sommeil léger ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour. C'est pourquoi quand son téléphone lui afficha une heure raisonnable pour se lever de son lit, elle décida de le quitter. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides, elle ne devait pas perdre de temps à des choses si futiles. Son uniforme enfilé et son sac prêt, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre et avec la plus grande discrétion, elle atteignit la cuisine où elle subtilisa quelques morceaux de pains frais et du chocolat : de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner convenable sur le chemin.

Il était tôt, le soleil dehors venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez et pour une fois, Lucy pouvait presque mettre sa main au feu sur la présence de sa mère dans l'appartement. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le temps : elle devait retrouver son frère.

Lucy enfila ses chaussures, son manteau et piqua encore vingt Livres dans le sac de Susan, qui ne le remarquerait sûrement pas, avant de sortir de l'appartement et de se mettre à rechercher Edmund. Son frère avait beau être un grand garçon, Lucy avait toujours cette appréhension qu'il était allé se fourrer dans des ennuis pas possibles comme cela lui était arrivé bien trop souvent il y a quelques années. C'était pourquoi Peter avait autant de mal avec lui et c'était pourquoi Edmund avait toujours un regard sur son dos pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien.

Aujourd'hui le seul regard qu'Edmund devrait avoir serait celui de Lucy qui l'aurait enfin trouvé. Elle arpentait les rues de Londres d'un pas lent et l'œil prêt à repérer chaque détail utile. Le ciel était encore de cette couleur orangée qui annonçait la venue du soleil. Les chats de gouttières étaient les seuls compagnons de la jeune femme dans sa quête. Si quelques voitures circulaient bien et si des lumières dans des appartements s'allumaient aux fenêtres, cela ne dérangeait pas Lucy. Être seule dans la rue était un soulagement quand on tentait d'apercevoir le moindre indice pour trouver un disparu.

Ici, à Londres, on pouvait perdre quelqu'un dans la ville et ne plus jamais le recroiser. Bien entendu que Lucy savait cela, comme elle savait qu'elle allait tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver sans son frère dans l'appartement. Elle devait le retrouver. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve face à la folie de Peter sans personne pour l'aider.

Lucy n'était pas idiote. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis et était serviable. Elle était celle qui était gentille avec tout le monde. Et malgré ce que ce tout le monde pouvait penser, elle n'était pas une petite fille idiote qui vivait dans un monde imaginaire. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait vu son père partir à la guerre sans un regard en arrière pour sa femme à qui il laissait quatre enfants. Lucy avait vu tous les problèmes qu'Edmund avait récoltés pour se croire plus intelligent que les autres. Elle avait vu sa sœur s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait contemplé son grand frère sombrer dans une folie qui semblait incurable.

Non, Lucy n'était pas idiote, elle était curieuse et elle savait ce qu'il fallait savoir. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle malgré toutes les règles de survie, elle décida de s'aventurer dans un quartier où il ne faisait pas bon vivre. Dans ce quartier, il y avait des gangs, des accidents qui n'arrivaient pas accidentellement, mais il y avait surtout la pharmacie la plus proche qui était ouverte toute la nuit.

Alors Lucy fit taire les conseils dans sa tête et marcha dans ces rues – elle savait qu'Edmund les avait empruntées hier soir. Elle était là dans son uniforme à marcher sur des trottoirs dont les taches suspectes la faisaient frissonner malgré le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau doucement. Elle qui pouvait voir de la beauté en chacun et partout, n'arrivait pas à profiter du soleil qui se levait et que l'on apercevait entre les immeubles. Son inquiétude pour Edmund et la peur d'être ici, lui avait fait perdre son regard d'artiste.

Néanmoins, ses yeux continuaient de fureter partout et de retenir les détails qu'ils enregistraient. Un réverbère cassé, des papiers qui volent au gré du vent, un adolescent qui dort sur un banc, des fleurs accrochés à une fenêtre. Des simples détails. Toutefois un détail bougea quand l'adolescent sur le banc se releva et se mit à l'observer.

Il avait un regard sombre, Lucy était trop loin pour réellement apercevoir la couleur. Un regard qui ne la quittait pas alors qu'il se levait avec la volonté de la rejoindre. Étrangement, la jeune femme ne ressentit pas de la peur, elle n'avait pas confiance et elle se doutait bien que crier ici ne servirait à rien mais elle n'arrivait pas à avoir peur de cet individu.

Elle le laissa approcher comme on laissait l'animal sauvage passer devant soi alors qu'on était trop pétrifié pour bouger. Le jeune homme lui sourit distraitement, ce genre de sourire fugace que l'on fait plus par un réflexe stupide que par réelle envie. Et plus cet adolescent s'approchait de Lucy, plus ses traits lui semblaient familiers. Elle l'avait déjà croisé dans les couleurs du lycée au milieu de tous les autres élèves.

Ce fut quand il arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle, que Lucy se souvient enfin de son nom : Bandon. Ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble en classe pourtant elle se souvint l'avoir remarqué durant l'heure du repas car il se trouvait souvent sur une table pas très loin de celle qu'elle partageait avec Edmund.

Toutefois, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement remarqué et à part son prénom, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire autre chose sur lui. Excepté que maintenant, elle l'avait vu dormir sur un banc, dans un parc au milieu d'un quartier miteux. Et malgré tout, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit alors que le silence se poursuivait entre deux, c'était qu'elle pouvait lui demander pour son frère.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche prête à lui poser tout un tas de questions dignes d'un interrogatoire de police quand Bandon reprit sa marche et la laissa tout simplement, seule sur le trottoir. Il avait déjà traversé, les mains dans les poches, et se dirigeait plus ou moins vers l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble.

Elle se retrouvait là, à nouveau seule au milieu de la rue sauf que cette fois-ci, elle savait à qui demander. Lucy bondit à la suite du jeune homme qu'elle rattrapa au milieu des escaliers métalliques qui servaient à fuir en cas d'incidents. Lucy avait attrapé la main du brun pour le retenir à elle avant de lui poser les questions qui brûlaient sa langue depuis le début de la matinée.

Connais- tu mon frère ? Edmund ? L'as-tu vu ? Sais-tu où il peut être ? Aide-moi, s'il te plaît !

Lucy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était déjà rapprochée au plus près de lui pour arriver à le regarder dans les yeux malgré sa petite taille.

Bandon était plus grand qu'elle, d'une bonne tête, il devait faire la taille d'Edmund et était aussi brun que lui. Toutefois, Bandon avait sur les joues et le nez des taches de rousseurs discrètes que seule la soudaine proximité permit à Lucy de s'en rendre compte.

Les coups d'œil qu'elle lui lançait habituellement étaient plus rapides. C'était le genre de regard fugace qu'on posait sur l'autre pour veiller à ne pas le croiser de trop près. Et aujourd'hui, Lucy se retrouvait devant lui alors qu'elle veillait depuis le début de son entrée au lycée à rester loin de ceux qui pouvaient potentiellement la plonger dans des problèmes : des gens comme lui. Et là, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir, pas alors qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aider.

Plongée dans son observation, Lucy ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Bandon avait cessé de bouger pour l'observer elle aussi et attendre la suite. Le silence était pesant et la rue ne leur servait à rien, vide, aucun bruit ne venait rompre l'ambiance.

Finalement, Lucy sur un dernier sourire gêné retenta de retirer des informations à Bandon. Sa voix était plus calme et plus douce qu'auparavant, elle ne voulait pas encore effrayer son vis-à-vis. Sur cette pensée, Lucy prit progressivement l'attitude qu'elle réservait aux animaux errants qu'elle aimait nourrir le soir venu. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage alors que tout son corps adoptait une position détendue et que ses tremblements de nervosité se calmaient au rythme de sa respiration.

Bandon ? Sais-tu où est mon frère ?

Lequel ?

La voix du jeune homme était basse et rauque, un signe qu'elle n'était pas souvent utilisée et que Lucy pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu entendre cette voix.

Ed'. Edmund. Je sais très bien où est Peter…

A la mention de son frère aîné, une grimace tordit le visage de Lucy.

Pas vu mais va voir vers _The Telmariens_ , il aurait pu traîner là-bas, cette nuit.

Le sourire en coin de Bandon laissa supposer qu'il en savait un peu plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Néanmoins Lucy ne pouvait faire cracher le morceau au jeune homme devant elle. Lucy aurait beau s'époumoner à rappeler qu'elle n'était pas une faible petite fille coincée dans le corps d'une adolescente, parfois elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Il était trop grand, plus fort, et connaissait les environs mieux qu'elle. A ce moment précis, Lucy n'était qu'une petite fille perdue à la recherche de son grand frère.

Elle se revoyait des années auparavant, faible et sans défense, alors qu'elle pouvait voir de ses grands yeux marrons sa famille imploser. A ce moment-là, Lucy était l'enfant, celle qu'on couvait et qu'on se devait de protéger. L'innocence qu'on gardait sous des verrous pour ne pas la perdre.

Face à Bandon, Lucy retrouvait cette sensation : être coincée quelque part et n'être que la spectatrice de l'explosion. Elle ne savait pas où était son frère, sa sœur était devenue une étrangère, sa mère une ombre silencieuse dans l'appartement et Peter était le gardien de leur prison, chargé de veiller à ce que personne ne fuit.

Des larmes involontaires montèrent aux yeux de Lucy alors que ses insécurités la rattrapaient. Pâle et désireuse de conserver un minimum de dignité, elle laissa ses pieds descendre les marches de l'escalier de secours avant de la diriger vers une autre rue, loin de Bandon. Loin de sa faiblesse.

Ses yeux si curieux qui profitaient avant de chaque recoin pour s'attarder dessus, étaient désormais baissés vers le sol. Lucy ne savait pas où elle allait et elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle ne vit pas le néon éteint de la boite de nuit évoqué tout à l'heure, tout comme elle ne remarqua des gouttes de sang séchés sur le trottoir qui s'arrêtaient devant une porte.

Elle marchait, lasse, dans une direction, peu importe laquelle, dans l'espoir rêvé de trouver Edmund au bout. Le soleil avait fini par se lever alors que Lucy avait dû prendre la direction de son lycée.

Le chemin était plus long et inconnu, pourtant c'était sur celui-ci qu'elle trouva un square minuscule avec à peine quelques bancs et un misérable arbre, accablé par le poids de ses feuilles. C'est sous cet arbre, caché entre les feuilles et tremblant de la moitié de la nuit passée dans le froid que Lucy reconnut la silhouette d'Ed.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre sur Lucy, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé tout comme Bandon et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine (dans j'espère pas trop longtemps)**


End file.
